


О насморках кратко

by REDBIRBy



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Slice of Life, jaydick if you squint
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: — Ты как себя чувствуешь? — Спросил Тим, подходя поближе. Точнее, Джейсон решил, что пусть это будет Тим. Выяснять реально это он или нет не было сил.— Как кран под кокаином.[Посвящается всем в сезон насморка]





	О насморках кратко

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Джейсон идет отдельным предупреждением.  
> 2) Писалось с собственных ощущений.  
> 3) Отдельная благодарность [Хранителю](https://ficbook.net/authors/1629710) за бетинг.  
> 4) Не болейте.

Бульонный кубик медленно растворялся в горячей воде, окрашивая её в приятный золотистый цвет с вкраплениями сухой моркови и капелек жира. Джейсон глубоко вздохнул синтетический аромат говядины и… Ладно, нихрена он не вдохнул, а тупо шморгнул текущим носом. И о каких ароматах может быть речь, если он не чувствовал собственный запах пота. Который, судя по мокрой простыне, просто должен глаза резать. 

В любой другой день Джейсон бы с отвращением бросил постельное бельё в стирку, принял горячую двухчасовую ванну, а потом приготовил себе нормальный обед, раз уж встал ближе к пяти, чем к одиннадцати. Но не сегодня. Определенно не сегодня. 

Сощурив пекущие глаза, он взял в руку лежащее рядом с миской «бульона» вареное яйцо. Перекатил его пару раз по ладони, а потом, стиснув покрепче зубы, ударил им о край стола. Стук тут же резанул по болящим ушам, и Джейсон глухо застонал, проклиная все и сразу.

— Воу, ты определенно выглядишь, как дерьмо.

Джейсон дернул бровью, а потом медленно открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, послышался ему голос Тима, или тот действительно притащил свой тощий зад в его квартиру. Размытые черно-красные очертания прямо в перед столом тонко намекали, что либо реально Тим, либо шикарные галлюцинации. Решив, что разбираться в этом вопросе дальше он не хочет, Джейсон опустил взгляд и начал чистить яйцо. Что, конечно же, получалось медленно и ужасно. Неужели Джейсон забыл сунуть его под холодную воду? Молодец, Альфреда бы удар хватил: грязный, неумытый, да ещё и яйцо сварить не смог нормально.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь? — Спросил Тим, подходя поближе. Точнее, Джейсон решил, что пусть это будет Тим. Выяснять реально это он или нет не было сил. 

— Как кран под кокаином.

Бр-р-р. Даже собственный голос казался странным и тонким. Писклявым. Не говоря уже о том, что стоило открыть рот, как тут же заложило уши. Джейсон нахмурился и сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от гадкого ощущения.

— Очевидно, — выдохнул Тим почти под самым ухом, и Джейсону немного захотелось его убить. Сразу после яйца, которое только что посмело уколоть его палец скорлупой. — Будь тебе нормально, ты бы не ел… Это.

«Это» прозвучало с таким отвращением в голосе, что Джейсон снова взглянул на Тима, сощурив глаза до узких щелок. Просто так почти не пекло, хотя голова все равно протестовала при каждом движении. На лице Тима почему-то была маска, словно он заглянул к нему с патруля, но даже так и с плывущим зрением было видно какое у него недовольное лицо.

Джейсону даже захотелось открыть ему страшную тайну, что «это» — дорогой бульонный кубик из Германии — один из секретных ингредиентов для великого и благословенного куриного бульона Альфреда, на который круглый год молилась вся семья. Да, Альфред позволял себе добавить половинку на кастрюлю. И если Джейсон немного сошёл с ума, прочитав об этом в записной книжке с рецептами, подаренной ему на день Рождения… То у Тима просто должна взорваться голова! Если поверит. Если. Ему.

Из глубины горла Джея вырвался недовольный стон. Который Тим явно принял за какой-то вопрос, потому что он тут же открыл рот. Хреновый из Тима переводчик с зомби, решил для себя Джейсон.

— ...И если Дик лежит дома с температурой, то ты наверняка тоже слег. Мы оба знаем, что его иммунитет это что-то из зоны фантастики. 

Дик? С температурой? 

Джейсон нахмурился и даже на мгновение прекратил мучить яйцо. А потом продолжил с новыми силами. Или в полном отчаянии, что на самом деле подходило больше.

— Да, — выдохнул Тим, как-то нервно потирая щеку. — Он сказал, что вы вчера в торговом центре долго под кондиционером торчали? Для слежки?

Точно. Вчера они вдвоем едва ли не четыре часа сидели в какой-то кафешке, изображая свидание и выжидая встречу двух будущих языков. За тем столиком, который они выбрали, дико дуло, а ещё рядом постоянно с визгом носились дети. И это в пятницу вечером в людном торговом центре. Языков они не дождались, зато голова и уши у Джейсона разболелись так, что он даже отказался ночевать у Дика. Не хватало ещё показываться в поместье после такой бессмысленной пытки. Тот, благо, вроде бы понял его желание побыть одному и в тишине. Джейсон вообще по жизни любил тишину. И не его вина, что ему приходилось буквально кричать (или взрывать что-то), чтобы его хоть кто-то услышал. В общем, хреновое псевдо-свидание, испорченный вечер, ноль пользы, а теперь ещё и оба заболели.

Лучше бы они потрахались.

— Ты сказал это вслух.

Иди нахуй.

— И это тоже, — вздохнул Тим, зажимая пальцами переносицу и зачем-то поднося пальцы второй руки к уху. У него тоже болели уши?

— Я скучаю, п’ята чашка чаю, — хрипло и совершенно не в ладу запел Джейсон, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить своё печальное существование в компании Тима, который может на самом деле и не Тим вовсе. — Друга пляшка рому, я мовчу… Эм… Помовчу i закричу?* 

Джейсон замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить слова песни, или хотя бы мелодию. Но в голову лезла только бутылка рома. И странно, но это показалось хорошей идеей, хотя обычно Джейсон избегал спиртное. Незабываемое детство с отцом-алкоголиком, все дела.

— Я совершенно ничего не понял из того, что ты сказал, и не могу тебе ответить, — зачем-то сказал глупый Тим, а потом ещё что-то забормотал, словно обращаясь сам к себе. Ну, ладно.

Откусив кусочек так и не очищенного яйца, Джей задумчиво потыкал его языком и скривился. Неприятное такое. Как желе, только плотное. И это одно из двух блюд, мысль о которых не вызывала у него рвотные позывы. Как низко пал Пигмалион. 

Причем тут Пигмалион, Джейсон так и не понял, но решил не спорить со своим мозгом. Тот по жизни был тем ещё мудаком, и ну нахер с ним сегодня связываться.

— Бэтмобиль, — неожиданно приласкало слух знакомое слово, перекрывая противный писк неизвестного происхождения, и Джейсон вопросительно замычал.

— Я сказал, что позвонил Б, — повторил Тим уже громче, и вот такие громкости вообще ни разу не ласкали несчастные уши Джея. — Он берет Бэтмобиль и едет сюда. Я один тебя не дотащу, а тебе очевидно нужен Альфред.

Джейсон скривился и проглотил кусочек противного белка в вялой надежде подавиться.

Болеть было определено хуево.

________________

Через полчаса, после пары бесполезных укусов, Джейсон применил секретное умение «рыдать в Брюса».

Оно оказалось эффективным настолько, что вести Бэтмобиль пришлось Тиму.

Тим был настолько рад, но в тоже время напуган происходящим на заднем сидении, что они едва не попали в аварию.

Узнав об этом, Дэмиен едва не придушил Тима на месте, а Дик смеялся так, что упал с кровати. 

Альфред был не очень рад, что ему придется отмывать сопли с Бэтплаща, о чем прямо сообщил Брюсу.

Одиночества Джейсону так и не дали. Но вполне компенсировали тишиной и глубоким сном под горячей грудой охреневших братьев.

**Author's Note:**

> *Я скучаю, пятая чашка чая. Вторая бутылка рома, я молчу. Помолчу и закричу. — Неполный припев ТНМК «Чашка».
> 
> И у меня есть как минимум пять пунктов обоснуя, почему Джейсон может знать и петь песни на украинском. Fight me.


End file.
